


Bon Appétit

by Merbabe



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merbabe/pseuds/Merbabe
Summary: Every bit of her held the promise of a Nice American Girl.





	Bon Appétit

She’s from overseas.

Every bit of her holds the promise of a Nice American Girl. Every bit of smoothed over edges and high-waisted pants, fashion mish-mashed modern with a splash of 1960’s chic. Barry notices each pattern and bit of fabric, but it’s  _ Patricia _ that holds the raw fondness; jean romper and white-rimmed sunglasses capturing a notch against her heart.

Barry’s their front runner. He’s the social boy, the prodigal altar who doesn’t cause others to scurry away in various discontent. But it isn’t he who approaches her, but Patricia. These final days before their enacted plan meant everything; but they left an unbalance along those within. Patricia and Dennis fight far harder for the light these days, pushing the others aside. Or at least, Dennis isn’t against pushing, Patricia finds that her stern looks work quite nicely.

“Oh dear, did you apply sunblock this morning?”

The girl’s jaw is skewed, mid-chew as she flicks peanut shells away from her fake nails and onto the dirt. “No.” She answers simply. They’re unable to see her eyes, but they all assume that there’s confusion coiled behind her shades as the voice that had addressed concern had been… soft spoken while the body that stood before her was distinctly male and clad in a Carhartt jacket and dirty jeans.

Oh, and Barry’s definitely not against pushing.

Jarring Patricia back into her chair, (they’re going to argue about this later, inevitably) Barry flashes the unnamed girl an easy smile… perhaps a tad nervous. “Well, I… sorry. Mine’s actually back in the break room. I would have offered, but, stay out of the sun maybe? I just… you should be wary of burning.” Oh, internally he’s  _ glaring _ at Patricia. She seems content, wrists held before herself as Barry does his best to block up the light and attempts to fix this damaged first impression. 

But there’s no fixing it to be had because by the time he’s finished blinking and squandering for words, she’s stood from her spot on the curb. She digs a hand into her brown paper bag and brings forth a handful of shelled peanuts.

Barry slowly holds out his hand and she deposits them into his palm before bending back to grab her matching jean knapsack and waving a hand, walking off down the dirt path of the zoo. 

There’s something sobering, saddening about watching her retreat.

The sun beats hot onto his shoulders in the following moment and Barry wishes Kevin had the money to buy them better summer clothing items. The peanuts are given an easy glance before he slips them down and into his pocket. Twenty minutes later, he’s seated in the crude break room, drinking in the cold of the old, dusty air conditioner.

As he shells the peanuts and eats them, he can’t help but think about how later, Dennis was probably going to jack off to the bits of white lace visible from beneath her romper when she’d bent over.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is tiny because it's more of a prologue! And the rating is planned to rise to Explicit in later chapters. :) Oh, and my title is most definitely inspired by the new Katy Perry song.


End file.
